A conventional switch-operation-characteristic monitoring device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with an operation-time detection means for detecting the operation time of a switch; a parameter detection means for detecting the values of parameters that affect the operation time of the switch; an operation-time correction means for correcting the detection time of the operation-time detection means in accordance with the difference between the value detected by the parameter detection means and the reference value for the parameter; and a determination means for determining whether or not the operation time of the switch is abnormal, by comparing an setting value that serves as a reference value for the operation time of the switch and the operation time corrected by the operation-time correction means.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-308751